Letters and Hot Chocolate
by jbh14
Summary: After GOF, Harry gets a letter from a fellow champion and decides to spend his summer away from britian. Harry's life will be different from canon but not major changes before book four. PLease Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters and Hot Chocolate **

_Dear Harry_

_How have you been? I wanted to write to you before, but I think both of us needed time to deal with what happened. I certainly found that curling up on the sofa with my sister and cup of hot chocolate helped, alas though I digress from the original point if this letter. I wanted to invite you to France sometime in the holidays I can understand if you don't want to come, but I had hoped we could talk and be friends. Last term you said we could be friends and I had hoped the offer was still open, I admit I'm being a tad selfish for you are the only male I've met who is immune to my allure and treats me as a person and that I trust to see me cry and I want you here. _

_Sorry if that sounded selfish! Anyway I hope you will consider coming._

_Love_

_Your friend (I hope!)_

_Fleur Delacour_

_P.S. Gabby sends hugs and kisses to her unofficial big brother. _

Harry stared at the letter for some time, in truth he had been afraid it had been another note from Ron or Hermione telling him to not blame himself and to talk to them about Cedric's death. He had not expected a letter from Fleur, but honestly it was not surprising to him that she had written after all Cedric had been her friend too.

They all had. Him and Fleur and Cedric and Victor while publicly had not appeared to be close, they all had developed a bond of some sought through the Tri-wizard tournament. Fleur with her affectionate personality and a mischievous streak as great as the twins, Victor with his dry humour and flirty nature, Harry with his love of flying and Cedric…

Cedric.

Even after several weeks since it had happened it still hurt to think of his fellow champions cold lifeless eyes staring at him frozen in shock. So far no one seemed to understand how he felt or how he couldn't just talk to them about it. His friends surprisingly had been less then understanding and kept insisting he talk about it.

Well that wasn't quite true there were two maybe three people apart from Fleur who seemed to at least understand he didn't want to talk and was still grieving. And only one was in his house to boot. The first was Ginny Weasley who had gotten over her crush on the boy-who-lived after second year and became more like a surrogate little sister. The fact she spoke parseltongue too was helpful, something retained from the diary's possession.

The next was Susan Bones she had apologised profusely after Hermione had been petrified in second year; she doubted the Harry would go around petrifying his own friends even if he was the heir of Slytherin and he had found she was pleasant company and someone he could definitely trust. Also her aunt being the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) meant she had a sensible head on her shoulders and her aunt had become fond of him as well. She had asked to call her Aunt Amelia in private and had found it was quite easy to do so; she was definitely an aunt he actually liked, unlike Petunia.

The last was Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin and someone he thought as a close friend. Although if Ron knew he'd probably have a fit as would most of the school, but she was one of few students in his year who would prefer to remain neutral in any conflict and was always willing to offer advice, assuming she thought they deserved it. Harry had first met on the train in first year he had not known who she was or that back then his name could cause political problems. So the two had hit of quite well until she had found just who he was, afterwards he had not seen her much and she would not even acknowledge his existence, it had hurt a lot. Until later after the incident with the philosopher's stone she had snuck into the hospital wing and berated him for being what she called a 'Foolish Gryffindor'. Later on she had explained her at least openly being friends with could cause her and her family problems. Luckily she still wanted to be friends and the two had been ever since

It was those three that he trusted completely and now with Fleur would probably the first he would talk to before anyone else, apart from maybe Sirius and Remus god knows he wanted to see those two again.

He reread Fleur's letter again his lips twitching upwards at the end part about Gabby before he sat down to compose a reply to his new friend and little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters and Hot Chocolate **

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Fleur and Gabby_

_I'm doing better, I'm still not fine, I don't think I'll ever be fine again, but I'm better. I agree we both needed time to deal with Cedric's death and to be honest I wasn't sure whether you still wanted to know me. Silly I know, but I haven't received any mail from Hermione and Ron who are supposed to be my best friends. _

_I love to come to France and see the two of you, I've never been before and I'm sure I'll enjoy it. Maybe you could teach me some more French? The only problem is Dumbledore who has said time and again I have to stay at privet drive because I'll be safe here because of blood wards but I never feel safe. But he's a meddling old man and I am not going to listen to him, if I want to spend some time with the two most beautiful young women in all of France then I will._

_As for my offer of course it's still open Fleur, you were already my friend and I'd be a fool to turn you down. Actually last term I started to see you as an older and Gabby as the younger sisters I never had. I hope you don't mind although I understand if you don't want someone like me as your brother._

_Don't worry about being selfish I'm flattered you want me there, I'm being selfish by disobeying Dumbledore to come see you. I'm honoured to know you trust me to see you cry, I wish I could say I felt the same, but I'm not sure if I have any tears left to shed. _

_Anyway hopefully I'll see you soon!_

_Love _

_Harry Potter_

'_Reluctant Savour'_

_P.S. hugs back to Gabby._

_P.P.S. hugs to you too Fleur _

Fleur smiled at the end of Harry's letter. She had been worried he wouldn't want to talk to her at all, but it seems her fears were unjustified. Still parts of Harry's letter rubbed her the wrong way. Dumbledore had no right to interfere in Harry's or any other students' life and for blood wards of all things.

Unlike in England in France they learned about blood magic to a degree nothing dark just blood based healing and some wards as well as how to recognise dark blood magic and wards. She knew that any blood wards protecting Harry would require love from both parties i.e. Harry and his relatives. And form what he had told her and from what she had guessed she very much doubted they cared about Harry. The only reason the wards hadn't collapsed was probably because Harry still considered the Dursleys family and didn't hate them, but she didn't how long that could prevent the wards from crumbling.

Also she was greatly disturbed that Harry's best friends had not written to him, it made her wonder whether Dumbledore had told them not to. In her opinion the man meant well but had gotten to the point where he believed he was always right. _He probably thinks Harry needs to grieve alone_, she thought angrily.

Something else about Harry's letter made her want to hug him close and never let go although it wasn't a bad thing. _He thinks of me as his sister_, she thought happily. She had hoped Harry at least saw as a friend, someone he trusted and could confide in, but to actually admit he saw her as a sister was almost too good to be true. She had always wanted another sibling closer to her age; she loved gabby dearly and always would, but she needed someone closer to her own age that she could relate to and talk about problems like exams or Saturday night parties, etc.

Suddenly she remembered the letter was addressed to her littlest sibling as well and quickly went to go tell her.

Meanwhile in England Harry was planning on how to get to France he knew the best way would probably be a portkey but he didn't how to make one and he was pretty sure the ministry wouldn't let him anyway. That left him with only one option, since he obviously couldn't ask Dumbledore. He was going to ask the Goblins for help.

He trusted them better then most, because he knew they were unlikely to betray him. His course decided he chose to turn in early; something told him tomorrow was going to be exhausting.

He didn't know how right he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Jbh14: hi there I'm the writer and this is my new before story show. I plan to add one every chapter. And my co-star is… XION from kingdom hearts.

Xion: Hi (Waves happily) jbh14 am I a friend.

Jbh14: of course you are Xion

Xion: YAY! Please read and review for my friend. (Puppy dog eyes)

Jbh14: Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

_Meanwhile in England Harry was planning on how to get to France he knew the best way would probably be a portkey but he didn't how to make one and he was pretty sure the ministry wouldn't let him anyway. That left him with only one option, since he obviously couldn't ask Dumbledore. He was going to ask the Goblins for help._

_He trusted them better then most, because he knew they were unlikely to betray him. His course decided he chose to turn in early; something told him tomorrow was going to be exhausting._

_He didn't know how right he was. _

The next morning it was fairly easy for Harry to convince his uncle to drop him off at the leaky cauldron, with his shrunken trunk (he had it upgraded last summer so his relatives couldn't get there hands on it); all he had to do was point out that they wouldn't see him for the rest of summer and that their perfectly normal wouldn't be contaminated by his freakish existence.

"Now then boy no freaks better come hassling me because of this and I don't want to see you till next summer, understand?" spoke Vernon; his face an interesting shade of purple as he tried to look intimidating, but only managed to look like a beached whale with spit flying everywhere.

Barely avoiding the spit from his uncle, Harry managed to give a quick "Yes sir" before his uncle drove off.

Walking into the leaky cauldron he headed straight for the bar.

"Morning Tom" greeted Harry, cheerfully. He had always liked Tom; the man was well-meaning and very helpful to anyone, and he didn't worship the ground Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore walked on.

"Morning Harry" returned Tom, kindly. Harry was always polite to him and Tom had grown quite fond of the shy young man. When Harry had first walked into his pub nearly four years prior he had been afraid the boy as spoilt as a Malfoy. He was eternally Harry hadn't turned out like that. "Usual?" he asked.

"Yes please Tom", answered Harry. The 'usual' consisted of a hot chocolate with an added drop of fire-whiskey, he had found it was a great combination and good for easing ones burdens; without getting drunk and was perfectly legal too.

After getting his drink he moved to one of the empty seats in the pub, where he could watch the door. He knew he sounded paranoid, but he didn't put it past Dumbledore to have ways of knowing where Harry was and somehow preventing him from going to Fleur's.

The fireplace in the corner flared suddenly drawing him from his thoughts.

A family stepped out, the father first followed by the mother and two girls. The older of which he recognised easy enough, he had only known her for four years after all.

"Fancy meeting you here Potter". Daphne Greengrass was surprised to see her friend here, in truth she had wanted to talk to him last term, but he been constantly surrounded by his friends and she had been unable to get to talk to him. That didn't know just how much he was suffering, from the glimpses she had seen Harry had been a wreck. _Although he does seem a bit better_, she mused happily.

"Indeed Ms Greengrass, what brings you here? School shopping perhaps?" inquired Harry, politely. He knew his friend well enough to know she was worried about him; she would not have risked talking to him otherwise.

"Gringotts actually" answered Daphne. Internally she was grateful he was in the better shape then when she had last seen him.

"Is this a friend of yours Daphne" inquired Daphne's father. Milliardo Greengrass was no fool; he knew who the boy in front of him was. The question how did his daughter know him?

Knowing her father would know whether or not she was lying she turned to Harry pleadingly hoping he could help. Harry gave an amused smile before gesturing for her and her parents to sit at his table. She did so immediately an action that was copied by her parents. Harry waved his hand in a complex motion and the others were surprised by the feeling of wards going up.

"That was fairly impressive Mr Potter" commented Annabelle Greengrass the first to recover from the shock of seeing a school boy raise a ward wandlessly.

"Indeed it was, Mr Potter may I ask the reason for the privacy ward" Milliardo was surprised and also curious as to why Mr Potter would need such a ward.

"Well it was obvious Daphne didn't want people listening in" answered Harry.

"Thank you Harry I didn't want everyone to know we know each other" spoke Daphne, shooting her friend a grateful look.

"How come?" asked Astoria, speaking for the first time since the conversation had begun. As Daphne's younger sister by two years she was often ignored because of her older sister. Not that she blamed Daphne she loved her big sister dearly.

"Because people might not take well to the fact a Slytherin and Gryffindor are friends" answered Milliardo. He shot his look that clearly said 'explain now'.

Daphne winced at the look, but was saved from answering by Harry.

"Well Lord Greengrass Daphne and I have been friends since first year" Harry had noticed the Milliardo was giving his friend and didn't like the fact that she might be in trouble because of him.

"I see" Milliardo was not sure what to do on one hand he wanted to reprimand Daphne for keeping secrets. On the other hand an alliance with the Potter family could be invaluable. He didn't for one minute believe what the Ministry said about Harry or you-know-who's return. Nor did he believe in pureblood supremacy, the purity of blood, etc.

"Mr Potter I have to be honest we do not believe what the prophet prints about you or about the dark lord's return. I'm sure he is back and if so we may have to pick sides" spoke Annabelle. She had an inkling of what her husband was thinking; she knew he'd rather keep there family neutral, but both of them doubted that would be possible.

Harry nodded, "From what Daphne said I had feeling that was what you would say". He turned to Daphne who was smiling at him happily, obviously happy about her parents opinions matched hers. Astoria was giving him a similar, although much shyer smile. He returned it with one of his own; the girl was a unknown but he knew Daphne loved her dearly and he refused to make her chose between family.

"However I do not think here is the right place for this; perhaps we can arrange something when I get back" advised Harry, sensing the need for a change in topic.

Daphne sent him a curious look and her family sent similar glances at him, so he told them of his plans and where he was headed today.

"That is a good idea Mr Potter, I think you deserve a break and I know the Delacours are a nice family" commented Annabelle.

"If memory serves the Potter's have a property somewhere in France, will you be using it" asked Milliardo.

"I didn't know about it, I didn't know my family owned anything other then Godrics Hollow" replied Harry blinking in surprise at that little snippet if information.

"Of course you have more Harry, you're richer then me" exclaimed Daphne in shock, how could Harry not know how well off he was? She looked over to see her parents in similar shock. What was going on?

"WHAT!" it was Harry's turn to stare at her in shock. "But I know my vault is quite full, but it's not that full".

"I suspect that was you're trust vault, it was unlikely you been to see your family vault before you were of age" said Annabelle gently, seeing how much this was affecting Harry.

Harry stood up suddenly, cancelling the privacy ward as he did so.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Daphne, public appearances forgotten; after all her friend was far more important.

"Gringotts" spoke Harry coldly he was beyond angry and just holding in his temper.

He knew whatever he found at Gringotts was going to be incredibly important and possibly life changing.

Jbh14: Well what did you think, I did originally plan to have Harry go to Gringotts in this chapter but I had the sudden inspiration to include Daphne.

Xion: please read and review for jbh14.


End file.
